


I Cause Nothing But Trouble

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Meta, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Andrew had access to YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cause Nothing But Trouble

"Andrew!" yelled Buffy, clicking replay and watching in open-mouthed mortification as, set to music, images of herself and Angel filled the computer screen. Their kisses, the fights, the… Oh, God. Those were _private_. How had he managed this? Why _there_? All the Super Bowl slots taken?

"I'll show him 'going down'," she muttered. "Andrew!"

Tripping in, he asked, "First among slayers, how can I—"

"What's this?" She jabbed the screen.

"YouTube?" he squeaked.

"And?" she prompted, teeth gritted.

"_White Flag_… by Dido?"

"Try again."

"An homage?"

Buffy groaned.

"How'd you know?" he ventured to ask.

"By SlayersNVampyresRTruLuv? Please."

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flag


End file.
